Hybrid-electric and pure electric vehicles rely on a traction battery to provide power to a traction motor for propulsion and a power inverter therebetween to convert battery DC power to AC power used by the traction motor. The typical AC traction motor is a 3-phase motor which may be powered by 3 sinusoidal signals each driven with 120 degrees phase separation. The traction motors may require high voltages and high currents. Due to the voltage, current and switching requirements, an Insulated Gate Bipolar junction Transistor (IGBT) is typically used to generate the signals in the power inverter.